The bet
by kmil-chan
Summary: Misaki le enseña al escritor un nuevo juego de cartas y deciden hacer una pequeña apuesta. "Si yo gano nos bañaremos juntos todos un mes." One Shot UsagixMisaki


The bet

Junjou Romantica

UsagixMisaki

Junjou Romantica no me pertenece sino a la autora Nakamura Shungiku

.

Misaki observaba atentamente las cartas que tenía en su mano. Intentó ocultar una sonrisa pero fue en vano, iba a ganar. Frente a él, Usami movía sus cartas en su mano observándolas sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"¿Listo Usagi-san?"

"Hun…creo que sí."

"Perfecto."

Jugaban con una baraja desde hace un rato, un juego nuevo que el estudiante le enseñaba al escritor. Usami había entendido las reglas sin embargo Misaki ganaba cada ronda.

"Gane de nuevo."

El chico sonrió dejando la última carta en la mesa. Usami sonrió. A pesar de haber perdido, estaba feliz de poder ver al estudiante tranquilo y emocionado disfrutando del juego. Lo había notado distraído esos últimos días pero esa mañana que empezaron a jugar noto como su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

"Creo que no soy bueno para este juego."

"Ju ju jum me puedo dar cuenta de eso."-Misaki sonreía satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo.-"Bueno Usagi-san tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea."

El joven empezó a recoger y guardar las cartas mientras Usami lo observaba. Finalmente una idea cruzo su mente y sonrió de lado. Cuando el chico volteo a verlo ocultó su sonrisa.

"Oye Misaki, me gustaría seguir jugando."

"Ahora no puedo Usagi-san tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"¿Qué tal mañana? Termina tus pendientes para mañana en la tarde."

Diciendo esto se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Habían estado jugando en la mesa del comedor así que el chico dejo las cosas en la cocina y empezó a lavarlas. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Aikawa entró con un par de libros y varias hojas. Misaki la saludo y después se excusó caminando hacia su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, el chico se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno y ponerse a lavar la ropa para tenerla lista. Incluso había pensado en preparar unas botanas pero después se regañó mentalmente por darle tanta importancia. Se resignó caminando a la cocina. Usami por su parte guardo la baraja y prendió la computadora, tenía que ponerse al día con el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Después de desayunar cada uno siguió con sus cosas hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. El chico estaba más relajado, al ver al escritor halagar su comida un par de veces, así que olvido por completo que después jugarían.

"¿Listo Misaki?"

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"-. El chico terminaba de lavar los platos mientras el escritor llegó a abrazarlo por detrás.

"Para el juego."

"Ah sí, ¡claro!"

Recogió lo que había preparado y lo llevo al comedor.

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos las cosas más interesantes?"

"Hun… ¿Cómo?"

"Con una pequeña apuesta."-Usagi le sonrió sentándose en la mesa.- "Si yo gano nos bañaremos juntos todo un mes."

"¿Qué? Estás loco, no haremos eso."-Misaki se sentó en la mesa intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

"De seguro tendrás algo bueno que obtener si me ganas, ¿no Misaki?"

El chico se quedó pensando por un momento y finalmente sonrió.-"Si yo gano, me dejaras dormir en mi habitación sin jalarme a tu cuarto."

"…no."

"Esa es mi apuesta, tómala o déjala."-Misaki sonrió. Sabía que ganaría y por fin podría dormir tranquilo por un tiempo sin despertarse con dolor de espalda…o de cadera. Porque estaba claro que ganaría.

"Te dejaré en tu cuarto una semana y me desatare la corbata yo solo todos los días."-El escritor lo observo fijamente.

"Dos semanas."-Misaki también lo observaba.

"Una y media."

"Hun…está bien acepto."-En su interior bailaba, por fin dormiría en su cuarto y no tendría que recostarse o sentarse sobre él para quitarle su corbata. Disfrutaría de ese juego muchísimo.

Un par de horas después Takahashi Misaki estaba más arrepentido que nunca. No solo había tenido la peor mano sino que la suerte no estaba de su lado y había perdido cada ronda que jugaron. No era posible que el escritor hubiera mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, debía de haber hecho algún tipo de trampa. Sin embargo Usami estaba más tranquilo que nunca. Acomodando sus cartas y comiendo la botana que el chico había rellenado varias veces.

Ya estaban en el momento decisivo, aunque era más que obvio que había perdido. Misaki estaba nervioso y finalmente Usami dejo la última carta en la mesa. El escritor gano. Solamente en ese momento se permitió dejar salir una sonrisa antes de tomar de su vaso. Misaki reconoció ese gesto ya que él lo había hecho ayer cuando había ganado.

"Parece que gane yo."-El escritor aun sonreía mientras se levantaba.

"Si ya lo sé."

"Muy bien entonces quiero reclamar mi premio ahora."

Se detuvo enfrente del chico y lo levanto en sus brazos para llevarlo al baño. Misaki intentó moverse, no mucho por miedo a caerse, pero sabía que sería en vano. Finalmente llegaron al baño y Usami lo dejó en el suelo.

"Está bien pero solo tengo una condición a tu apuesta. Si la aceptas accederé todos los días a esto sin poner resistencia."

"Muy bien ¿Cuál es?"

"No puedes tocarme."

"Hun…"-Usami lo observo detenidamente y después sonrió de nuevo.-"De acuerdo, acepto."

El escritor se acercó a él, despeino sus cabellos aun sonriendo y entró al cuarto. Misaki se quedó afuera unos momentos pero después entró también al cuarto completamente resignado. La habitación del baño era grande, había un pequeño espacio en donde Misaki había puesto un cesto para la ropa sucia. Para evitar que Usami la dejara tirada en el suelo como usualmente lo hacía. Después estaba el inodoro y el lava manos separados con un cancel de baño. Detrás del cancel estaba la regadera del lado derecho y del izquierdo había una tina.

Usami estaba en la regadera desnudo, su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, y estaba enjuagándose el cabello. Lentamente el chico empezó a desnudarse y tomo una toalla para tapar su entrepierna. Entró al baño y se paró al lado del hombre para que le cayera el agua. Él le dio la espalda por lo que no se dio cuenta que el escritor desamarraba su toalla y la tiraba al suelo.

"La toalla es para secarse con ella Misaki, no para mojarla."

"¡Ya lo sé!"

Misaki tenía la cara completamente roja cuando se volteó para contestarle. El escritor simplemente sonrió nuevamente e hiso el ademan de acercarse. Alzo su mano para acariciarlo pero se detuvo.

"No te tocare hasta que me lo pidas."

"¿¡Por qué habría de pedírtelo!?"

El chico se volteó agarrando la botella de shampoo y puso un poco en sus manos. Después las guio a su cabello y se puso a masajear su cabeza produciendo un poco de espuma. Se sentía extraño al ver al escritor desnudo bañándose. No era que no lo hubiera visto antes sin nada de ropa, era solo que en ese momento se sentía un nivel de intimidad mayor. Sintió como algo entre sus piernas reacciono un poco pero intento calmarse a sí mismo masajeándose el cabello más rápido. Poco a poco se dio vuelta y vio que el escritor ya no estaba en la regadera sino que estaba en la tina. Observándolo detenidamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle pero continuo con el masaje hasta que el shampoo había lavado por completo su cabello.

Tomó el jabón y empezó a frotarlo contra su cuerpo. Primero limpio su cuello y después siguió su camino pasando por su pecho. Escucho como el maestro hacia ruido y volteo a verlo. Lo observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa de deleite en su cara. Se había acomodado en la tina con los brazos extendidos para disfrutar del espectáculo. Misaki se puso rojo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta de otra vez.

"_¿Solamente piensa observarme?"-_Pensó mientras giraba un poco la cara para ver cómo seguía en la misma posición.-"Escritor pervertido."

Escuchó un movimiento en el agua y una risa. Sabía que él aun lo observaba y eso lo hizo sentirse incomodo pero después se molestó un poco. Él sabía que se sentiría de esa manera y por eso le dio todo el espacio para observarlo y hacer que se sintiera avergonzado.

Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y observándolo a la cara.-"_No te daré ese gusto Usagi-san._"

Noto como la sonrisa del otro se hacía más grande y continuó embarrando el jabón en su cuerpo. No podía negar que si se sentía extraño haciendo eso, tocando su cuerpo frente al escritor aunque fuera para limpiarlo, y sabía muy bien que su cara estaba completamente roja. Pero no quería perder de nuevo así que aguantaría todo lo que pudiera. Además sabía que podía hacer que el maestro lo tocará antes rompiendo con el trato.

Froto el jabón entre sus manos y empezó a pasarlo por sus piernas para subir a su entrepierna. Había desviado la mirada por completo y observaba cualquier cosa que encontrara. Por muy valiente que quisiera parecer, la mirada del escritor lo paralizaba, así que no podría verlo a la cara. Se dio cuenta de que su plan daba resultado al escuchar como Usami se movía mucho en el agua. Ahora solo era cuestión de minutos y se levantaría para tocarlo terminando con esa tortura.

El maestro aclaro su garganta haciendo que Misaki volteara a verlo. Su mano izquierda entro al agua y unos minutos después salió de nuevo para echar un poco de agua sobre la cara de su dueño. Después repitió el movimiento pero ahora el agua fue sobre su hombro y su pecho. Misaki tragó en seco. Sabía bien porque él había usado su mano izquierda, esa era la mano con la que usualmente lo tocaba. Y ahora esa mano recorría el cuerpo del otro lentamente.

"¿Ya terminaste de enjabonarte?"

El chico tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo se dio vuelta rápidamente para que el agua cayera sobre él. Afortunadamente el jabón cubría parte de su semi erección y eso había evitado que el maestro se diera cuenta. Rápidamente abrió el agua fría de la regadera para que le cayera sobre su cuerpo. Una vez se tranquilizó un poco cerro la llave y volteo hacía la tina. Usami le sonreía sin moverse.

"¿No vas a salir de ahí?"

"No, aun quiero disfrutar más tiempo del agua."-Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara con él.

Aun intentando taparse mientras caminaba, llegó a la tina y entro a ella con rapidez. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo del escritor. Este solo se movió un poco hasta que llegó a su lado.

"Recuerda que no puedes tocarme Usagi-san."

"Descuida, no lo hare."

Usami metió la mano a la tina y saco una pequeña esponja. La puso sobre la cabeza del chico y la exprimió haciendo que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza. Misaki se relajó un poco al sentir la calidez del agua contra su cuerpo. Agradecía el calor ya que había estado debajo del chorro de agua fría por un buen rato. Después sintió agua cayendo sobre sus hombros pasando por su pecho. Trago en seco pero aun así siguió controlándose respirando lentamente.

Después Usami se levantó frente a él. El chico se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, la mirada del otro lo había paralizado. El escritor exprimió la esponja sobre su pecho y con la otra mano libre recorrió su cuerpo lentamente. Misaki siguió con la vista esa mano pasando por el cuello del escritor después por cada uno de sus hombros, por su pecho hasta que empezó a bajar por su ombligo.

"Usa-Usagi-san."

"¿Si?"

"…no hagas eso."

"¿Por qué no? Solo estoy disfrutando de mi baño contigo Misaki."

Menciono su nombre de una manera sensual, llamándolo. El chico se estremeció y se dio cuenta de que ahora si estaba completamente erecto.

"Bueno, te dejo terminar con tu baño."

Usami dejó caer la esponja sobre el agua y se volteo. Misaki se levantó y lo jalo del brazo para que se quedara en la tina. El escritor sonrió y volteo a verlo alzando la mano. Después de que el chico asintió dándole permiso puso su mano sobre su mejilla. Alzo su cara hacia él y lo beso.

"¿Quieres que te toque?"

"…por favor."

El escritor se inclinó sobre él y lo beso atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Misaki sentía el calor del agua contra su cuerpo y como también un calor dentro de él iba creciendo mientras las manos de Usami viajaban en él. Cerro los ojos al sentir la mano izquierda del escritor bajaba lentamente a su entrepierna hasta atrapar su miembro.

Su otra mano jugueteaba con su cabello mientras su boca atacaba su cuello. El chico no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Solo atino a agarrarse de su cuello frotando su cuerpo contra el del escritor notando como este temblaba un poco sonriendo. Gimió de nuevo al notar el miembro del otro contra el suyo. Antes de besarlo, Usami gimió roncamente sobre sus labios y después atrapo su boca con violencia.

"Apenas estamos comenzando Misaki."-se inclinó sobre él y guio su mano a la entrada del chico.

Una hora después, Misaki estaba recostado en el sillón abanicándose un poco. No solo había perdido la apuesta sino que él mismo había roto la condición que había puesto y no podía hacer nada. No sabía cómo sobreviviría bañándose con el escritor todos los días y durmiendo con él en el mismo cuarto. Usami llegó a su lado dejándole una bebida con hielos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y comenzó a escribir en las hojas que había en la mesa. Bueno, de una u otra forma estaba acostumbrado a eso.

.

.

.

Este One shot llevaba rato en mi mente y no se decidía a dejarse escribir hasta que finalmente lo hice. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera así que espero que les guste. Misaki goza de todo lo que Usagi le hace, pero su propia timidez no lo deja aceptarlo. Ni modo, a Usagi le toca ir tirando las barreras del chico poco a poco.

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
